russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star goes season 1 grand finals night on April 28
April 24, 2013 Born to be a Star Final 3: Joshua Cadelina, Jea Marie Reyes and Czarinah Rosales. Photo By: Viva Entertainment. "In a world-class Asia's singing superstar fans, this rising showdown in Born to be a Star, as the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar that two contenders can now fianlly battle to become the next Born to be a Star fans, shown in the United States, North America, Canada, Japan, Hawaii, Guam, Papua New Guinea, Australia, Asia, Taiwan, United Kingdom, Hong Kong, France, Korea, Mexico, Japan and some countries in the Middle East. Meanwhile after the Seaosn 1 grand finals, the Season 2 of Born to be a Star debuted on May 5, 2013. "This Sunday on Born to be a Star, after the PBA Commissioners' Cup, the Final 2 contenders start to prepare in the much-awaited Season 1 grand finals night on April 18 this summer. In addition to P1 million peso prize money to the winners accepted in a rising stars, the clothe them all the biggest names in the field of Philippine design with the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. "Who among the Quezon City are Czarinah Rosales, as the Sweetheart Princess Jea Marie Reyes, as the Teen Rock Princess and Joshua Cadelina, as the Balladeer Prince, will shine as the most-awaited singing grand champion, our official 4 judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado." "Also on Sudnay, the Born to be a Star will perform duets with some of the industry's biggest names. Are they ready to collaboratre with the rising singing stars? Find out! "In an exclusive interview, Czarinah, Jea and Greggy reveal thier rising secrets on how they are preparing for the much-anticipated grand superstar showdown. The contenders also how Born to be a Star, the first ever Anja Aguilar in the nationwide talent search contest, gradually for superstar fans worldwide. "Czarinah Rosales: The Sweetheart Princess in Makati City" The phenomenal teen star in the young pop princess Czarinah Rosales, more superstar fans in the Philippines. Singing superstar in rising shine of stars. "Jea Marie Reyes: The Teen Rock Princess in Quezon City" A rising phenomenal teen star in the young pop rock princess as Jea Marie Reyes, she eliminated of ABS-CBN's Little Big Superstar at the time. Now, to become part of Born to be a Star for the singing superstar fans. Joshua Cadelina: The Balladeer Prince in Quezon City" Diliman, Quezon City is Joshua Cadelina made to the concluding part of this Season 1's Born to be a Star. He's truly indebted to his No. 1 singing champion Anja Aguilar. "If ever he is the grand champion, a party awaits Joshua's fans, who have tremendously increased throughout the competition. Joshua now is the time for the grand winner of Original Pilipino Music into the balladeer prince. "It's amazing that at the beginning of Born to be a Star, Joshua now is the singing star fans are swarming every Sunday just to hear her every performance. Kung Siya Ang Mahal performed by Czarinah Rosales she sang the song version like the one and only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. I Need You Now performed by Jea Marie Reyes. Although he sang the song like Firehouse, her new OPM pop rock voice in a standout very successfully. Magsimula Ka, performed by Joshua Cadelina in his 24-year-old, who eventually won the top prize. He's now a showbiz to his dream of "becoming an international star." Be guest at the live grand finals night were Miguel Aguila, Marvin Ong and Nadine Lustre. "Witness the making a true shine on superstars! Catch live with Born to be a Star: The Season 1 Grand Finals live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum for the grand winner tonight, this Sunday nights, April 28 starting at 8:30pm, right after Who Wants to be a Millionaire? on IBC-13." Brought to you by Viva Entertainment, the Kapinoy network IBC, Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid and SM Supermalls. Sponsors by Nescafe, Enervon, Center for Pop Music Philippines, Charmee Pantiliners, Sunsilk and Lucky Me Supreme with radio partners are Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, iDMZ 891, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock and 99.5 Play FM.